The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, processing at least one data sequence recorded on at least one record or data carrier.
A method and apparatus of such type as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,926, granted May 27, 1986, processes digitized audio signals which are recorded on magnetic tape. The processing of the recorded digitized audio signals particularly concerns editing, i.e. joining different portions of the recorded sequences of scanned values or data of the type as formed upon digitizing analog audio signals. However, also other processing operations like, for example, the synchronization of digitized signals and other data processing operations are to be understood to be covered by the term "processing".
In order to process the aforementioned sequences of scanned values or data or data sequences, it is again and again required that predetermined locations in such data sequence or predetermined scanned values or data of such data sequence be marked in order to enable later retrieval or identification of such predetermined locations or predetermined scanned values or data. In accordance with the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,926, this is effected using markings which are applied to the record carrier on which there is recorded the data sequence to be processed. It is also known that such locations can be marked by means of time code data which are associated with such predetermined locations or data.
During editing in accordance with the aforementioned known method, a first location is marked at the record carrier carrying a first data sequence. A second location is marked at a second record carrier carrying a second data sequence. Thereafter the two data sequences are joined at the marked locations.
It is one disadvantage of such method for processing data sequences or portions of data sequences that special means must be provided in order to mark the locations along the record carriers on which the data sequences are recorded. Such special marking means preferably comprise an individual track which is associated with the data track on which each data sequence is recorded.